Lily's Psychometry in Lobetful
The following takes place at around about 2-4 am on the night that the team returns from the Lobetful run to the Research Facility and Subway Station, in the rec room at unity peak. Lily is sitting down in the rec room, drink a cup of cocoa by the pool, she has been quiet since they got back. Suddenly, she speaks up. “Cora, Lily has been thinking and decided that she has something to share with everyone. Sometimes, when Lily touches things, she can see something about them in Lily’s mind.. They’re history she thinks it is, although sometimes she can see into things too.” she pauses for a moment. “Lily did this at the research facility, and she saw some things that she still cant make sense of, and she’d like some help sharing it with people, as she doesnt know how to talk about it. Can you please record this with the moving pictures?” She breathes in deeply, contemplating what she’s about to say. “In the research facility we found some notes about an incident… incident 96... that always seemed to be… gibberish, no one could work it out so Lily looked with her brain. It was a man’s voice Lily heard, it’s familiar but she can’t place where from. The man said that they caught him… it… and that not long ago he was a man, but is now fully Other… The voice said that they saw such minor exposures in earlier brain scans… he was wondering out loud what the cause could have been… footage was missing, and that it was possibly someone called Shadowfox…” she pauses and has a drink. “...the one they caught was a Psyker, and the voice was unnerved by how easy it was to capture this one… it went dormant, like a coma one… but not a coma one...The voice didn’t think they should take the captured one home, but they needed to find out what happened…. The Voice called the captured one Torchlight because it apparently described the light from the eyes so well…” Lily shudders as she thinks about it. “Lily also thinks she found some of her belongings from when she was a baby… she found a bottle and a book…” she pauses, not sure if she should share this, then seems to decide to. “...with the bottle, Lily heard an old woman’s voice, it was creaky… it said that her daughter was there, and that she missed her… that she loved her daughter… and that her daughter was hers, and there…. Then she said that she will still find her, and never leave her…” Lily looks a little bit shaken at that, and gets her teddy out of her bag and hugs it for a minute before she speaks up again. “Then there was the book… an Baby Book...when Lily touched it she felt… it’s hard to describe… Flashes of promise and possibility, need and desperation… loss and devastation…. Focused screaming that peels one minds and scratches screaming words inside”. She looks thoughtful. “Lily seems to be unaffected by that though…” she hugs her teddy tight again, before saying somberly. “No one would let Lily touch her Mother…” After a few minutes hugging her teddy, she might be crying, she finishes her Cocoa before talking again. “...In the subway station, Lily only looked at 2 things… the cameras were mangled, so Lily wanted to work that one out. Lily heard a young woman’s voice, she said she need to see the footage, to see what really happened… she asks what did Dante do… She says that if she hadn't been out on the run she could have stopped Dante… calmed him down. She says she knows Dante killed a man… broke him like a zed that rushed in beforehand… she wonders if Dante killed the others too….” Lily plays with her empty cup for a moment. “The last thing Lily saw was on a cabinet with writing about The Daughter… when she touched it, she heard a man’s voice… he was in pain… his head hurt, he was hearing something… he wanted it to stop, he didn’t want to do what the voice wanted… then he said that he will find her… that he would scour the world with the light that he was given… Then he didn't want to do something again… then he said that he would fill them with the screaming he was given, and that they would find her even if he couldn't… then he would be given silence...then that he didn't need silence… only the light…” she goes quiet again for a moment. At almost a whisper “…Lily is scared, she hears screaming in her head sometimes too...” The recording ends. During the mission For those who went on the Lobetful mission, when Lily uses her Psychometry on things, she speaks almost possessed as she talks through what she is seeing/feeling The Notes on Incident 96 Jaxon Adelaide's voice "We caught him ... it ... he was a man not long ago and now ... now he has become fully Other … but we saw such minor exposure in earlier brain scans … what could the cause have been ... it is unlikely to be Shadowfox but without the footage we can't be certain … how was this psyker so easy to capture ... he just went dormant ... almost like the Coma Ones we have but ... not ... we shouldn't take him home ... but we need to find out what happened … I agree he will need a referral term … Torchlight … it describes the light from his eyes so well." Cameras in the Subway Station a young woman or teenage girl's voice "I need to take the footage ... Need to see what really happened ... what did you do, Dante? What did you do?! If only I hadn't been out on that run … I could have stopped you … calmed you … I know you killed a man … broke him like you did the zed that rushed in here beforehand … did you kill the others as well?" The Baby's Bottle a creaky old woman's voice "My daughter ... you're here ... I missed you ... I love you ... you're mine ... you're here ... but I will still find you ... I will never leave you." The Baby's Book flashes of promise and possibility, of need and desperation, of loss and devastation, of focused screaming that peels open minds and etches the screamed words inside The Wooden Cabinet About The Daughter a man's voice "It hurts … my head … I hear you ... Stop! I don't…. I will find her … I will scour the world with the light you have given me ... No, I don't want … I will fill them with the screaming you have given me ... and they will find her even if I can't … and only then will you give me silence … no I don't need silence … only the light." Category:Narrative